I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away
by livytherainprincess
Summary: Sure, I've dated guys on World of Warcraft. Only a few, and I didn't think much of it. Something always happened to us, a little drama maybe, but it's not like I really cared. Then my friends tried to get me to try this other guy. So I did. He was pretty cool, and, uh... Maybe I started to like him a little... And that where things got weird... T just to be safe! Bad summary I know


**I'm Gonne Give All My Secrets Away**

**Helloooo! This is my first fanfic, so pleaseee don't be too harsh with comments. I'm also only 12 years old, but I'm actually kinda mature for my age, soo… Yep. I'll do a couple chapters and see how it goes. If it goes well and people like it, I'll continue. If not, then I'll stop. Sorry if my grammar isn't all that good or I miss spell things, or it just doesn't sound right. I'm trying my best, I promise. Also, I might be a little slow on updating if I decide I will. I'm pretty busy, but I've been wanting to do this for so long. And yes, I talk a lot. I know. Okay, so this story is kinda true. I play WoW, I have a character named Lanaira.. And stuff like that is true. The story should be based off a true story, but I'll probably be changing a lot and adding stuff. I hope you enjoy, and it's probably not so good in this chapter, but I'll try to make it better. Please tell me what you think, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Secrets by One Republic**

** Intro**

They all said young love is stupid. They said that it's fake and never lasts. Boyfriends at a young age mean nothing. And I believed it all. Until I became a victim.

**Chapter One**

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_ My life is kinda boring _

_I need something to confess_

I always listen to music when I play. World of Warcraft, an addicting game that I started playing about 4 years ago, was now gaining my attention yet again. Fighting my way through a dungeon, or with my friends while waiting for the queue. I could get lost in this game for hours.

When I first started out, I normally would experiment with the different races and classes or try to level some of my characters. As I played, I got more sucked in and gathered more friends. But I mostly played on the Alliance faction. And that still is my main faction. I just have one character that is on the Horde side. She's a female Death Knight Blood Elf with red hair. I've always kept her hair red, I guess just to keep one thing the same about her.

Barely any of my online friends know my real name, which is Olivia. But even if they know it, they still call me Lana. My Horde girl's name is Lanaira, so the short version of it is Lana. So therefore, they call me Lana. The two best girls in the world are my two friends from World of Warcraft; Oliice and Alexis. Oliice is really silly and nice, too. She's a little less than a year older than me, and I cal her Dal because she used to always play a character named Daliice. Her real name is Megan, though. And Alexis… Well, she's really dramatic but really fun and silly. Her real name is Savannah, but I either call her Alexis or Lexi. I used to have another friend who we called Astirri, or for short, Ast. I guess she quit or something, but I haven't talked to her in a long time. I really do miss her.

I have plenty of other friends, like Nocturnal, Dardk, Winew, and Criphia. Criphia is like a big sister to me, and she is super sweet and silly. She and Winew are on Alliance, though. Winew used to be my bestest best friend. We were really close. But then we got into a fight, and that kind of ruined everything. I blame myself for all of it, too.

Boyfriends. Have I had any on the game? Yes. Did they mean all the much to me? No. I actually kind of hate a couple of the boys I've dated on World of Warcraft. Oh well. Some of them really turned out to be jerks or things just didn't work out, or some other reason. Yep. They didn't mean much to me. But that doesn't mean any of the future boys won't…

**Was that okay? Please give me feedback! Thank you so very much!**


End file.
